My Life
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: Bella has always had the same life. She has a boyfriend James and even two best friends Edward and Alice. But what exactly will happen when Edward professes his love to her, when she is madly in love her boyfriend? First real fanfiction please be nice
1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

I have always lived in Washington, Forks for as long as I can remember. I've had the same house, family, and even friends since then. Some things have slightly changed, but one thing never will. My best friend will always be Edward Cullen. This is my first diary entry in this new diary, which was given to me as a welcoming home present by Edward.

One thing has changed between this year and last. Right now, it is the third week of my junior year (I'm taking French 5/6 and AP English as my harder classes,) and I spent my summer in Paris, France touring the city with my family. My family is actually very small; it consists of my parents-- Renee and Charlie Swan and me. I am an only child, and although I know that many teenagers my age either hate there siblings and can't stand them, or love them with all of their heart and would do anything for them. I would personally do anything for a younger sister; I would want to teach her the various things that I had to teach myself, because I never had an older sister to teach me these things.

Edward's family is actually the complete opposite of mine. He has two older brothers (Andrew and Emmett,) and older sister (Rosalie,) and a younger twin sister-- Alice. If I had to pick a girl as a best friend, it would definitely be Alice. She is the cutest little thing (people often compare her to a pixie,) and although she is--also-- very different than me (she loves shopping and girly things like the color pink) we get a long very well, and have about the same opinion on guys. Ironically enough, we are both going out with a set of best friends. Weird huh? She is with Jasper, and I'm with James. They've been going out for the past year, and I've been going out with James for the past four moths-- just last night we finally told each other that we loved the other. I truly to love him-- in fact, I've had a crush on him for the past seven moths. The day that we got together was the second best day of my life. (The first was the first day of second grade, when I realized that boys no longer had cooties, and made best friends with Edward after he saved me from a bee.)

Oh wow, I've gotten way ahead of myself-- I was trying to explain to you about Edward's family. Well you already know about Alice. Andrew and Emmett are left… all you really need to know about them is that they are very large football players that look like they could crush you into a million pieces with just one hand. Edward and I get along with them just fine-- even considering the fact that Emmett always feels the need to play random mean tricks on me at least once a week; but it's not always that bad because Edward plays the hero and saves me and/or yells at him. Nobody can ever really get mad at Emmett… he's just to playful, which is why he's definitely Edward's favorite brother. They always play basketball everyday afterschool (I've forbidden Edward from playing football because freshman year he was on the team and some random fat guy from the other team tackled him and broke both of his arms and his right let; granted Emmett and Andrew almost killed him two minutes later, but it still scared the crap out of me.) Rosalie-- Edward's older sister is a completely different story. Edward and Rosalie have hated each other since the day that I came into Edward's life. Rosalie doesn't like me--never has-- so she treats me like crap, and Edward being the gentleman that he is, always sticks up for me-- causing them to constantly fight. I obviously feel horrible about this, but there really is nothing that I can do about it-- I've already tried everything… I guess that people just can't always get along…

Anyways, I have to go finish my AP English homework; my teacher is seriously a psycho, and is making turn in two separate 5-page essays in next Monday (which is in only 4 days, and I'm not even half finished with them.) I promise I'll update you with what else is going on in my life soon… I want to tell you more about Edward.

Thanks for listening!

Bella

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that it's short, but it's just a prologue… please review so that I know that I have people reading… it inspires me to update faster! I'm planning to make a pretty dramatic plot line for this, but because I'm new I might need some help; so PLEASE drop by a comment/review!


	2. James

_20 minutes before school starts: Edward, Bella, Alice, and James are hanging out in the parking lot waiting for class to start. (Bella and James have algebra first period)_

"Bella, did you get any of the math homework?"

"Oh my gosh no! It was seriously like crazy… who cares about what a LOG is?!"

"Seriously, James!"

"Edward did you get any of this last year?"

Edward, who was in algebra last year and is currently in pre-calculus walked the two steps that it took to get next to me, and lightly took my notebook from my arms.

"Yea, this stuff is easy… I can help you after school if you want."

"No, no it's ok I get it; I can help you after school, Bella" said James.

"But you just said that you didn't get it…"

"Nah, I think I get it now."

"Well ok then, sounds like a plan."

James has always been a little jealous of Edward; he just has never understood how I could have a guy as a best friend.

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you to class."

"But we still have ten more minutes!"

James winked at me and said, "I don't think that that's even enough time." Edward looked like he was about to gag, and Alice lightly giggled.

"Oh really, and what do you plan to do to me for ten whole minutes James?"

"I'm pretty sure that you can guess," he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on."

James and I walked the bend around the hallway and he lightly pushed me up against a wall and pressed his soft lips to my neck. "Mmmhm, Bella, I love you so much" he lightly whispered.

I repeated the same dignified words, and moved my neck away from his mouth and pushed my own mouth to his. After two or three minutes, I pulled away from him and looked into his dark blue eyes and whispered that class started in a couple minutes. He groaned and kissed me again deeply. I played with his hair and kissed him back for a couple of seconds; and then finally pulled away gasping for air. "Come on James, time for our favorite class!" He groaned once again, and we walked together to our own personal hell-class.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know that it was short again, but I just felt like it needed to end there. This chapter was just to show how much in love Bella and James are. They truly do love each other; but don't worry-- the complications will come soon! Review please!


	3. HellClass

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

James and I spent the whole period sitting in the back of the classroom passing notes—it's not like we actually had anything better to do, because we didn't understand a single problem that our crazy math teacher was putting on the board.

Bella, did you see the way that Edward looked at you when I winked at you before class?

Um no? What'd he do?

_Oh gosh…_

He had this mad expression on his face—I don't know… like he wanted to um… actually no never mind.

_Crap, what'd Edward do now! James looks really scared… I'm going to kill him when I get out of here._

JAMES!

Ugh fine, he just looked like he wanted to hurt me, or something. He looked really jealous.

_Wow… again!!! He seriously needs to get over this._

Oh my gosh James, are we seriously back to this?! Edward and I have been best friends since like forever! He's practically my brother, and I'm practically his sister.

Are you sure that he thinks that you're his sister? Because I'm really sorry Bells, I know that you hate it when I talk about him like this—but he just always seems like he's had a think for you, since I've known you.

James. You. Are. So. Obnoxious. Sometimes. Edward and I are best friends—nothing more. Stop being so jealous, it's not going to end well.

_Oh no, did I really just give him that! Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

What exactly do you mean by that?

Nothing, James

Bella…

I looked up at him and he had a really regretful look on his face, as if he had realized what I had indivertibly tried to tell him. I raised my hand and quickly asked if I could go to the bathroom; my teacher said yes, and I swiftly grabbed my cell phone from my bag and shoved it up my shirtsleeve. Without sparring James a second glance, I speed-walked from the classroom. The second that I closed the door I called Edward (he had study-hall first period so he could pick up his phone if he wanted to).

"Bella? What's wrong? Why aren't you in class?"

"Hello to you to"

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"Ugh Edward, I don't know what to do!"

"Tell me all about it—but make it fast, you have to get back to class."

I told him the story in two minutes flat. He was silent through the entire thing, and even for a full thirty seconds after; until I called out his name.

"Edward? You still there?"

"… yea… what does this mean Bella?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you still like him?"

"Well yea; I mean he's kind of annoying at times—but still he's my boyfriend and I love him."

"Oh."

"Oh, what, Edward?"

"Nothing, I just said Oh."

"… What he said isn't true is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think of me as just a sister… right?"

There was a couple seconds of pitch silence until Edward hurriedly replied "yes, yes—off course Bella… Your like a second Alice to me."

"Ok, good… you still haven't told me what to do."

"Well if you still like him, you should just say that there's nothing going on between you and me, and that he's just an idiot."

"EDWARD!"

"Or you could just say that he's wrong."

"Why do you hate him so much?!"

"I've told you that the second that I found out that you guys were going out, Bella."

_Ugh, not this again._

"Well then tell me again—and at least TRY to make sense this time!"

"Bella."

"Edward."

"I just don't think that he's right for you."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"Exactly what I just said—he's hurt so many girls, Bella. I just don't want you to be the next one that he hurts."

"Ugh, he's not going to be, Edward! You seriously need to take a chill-pill!"

"A chill-pill… what in the world is that?"

"Ugh never mind, I have to get back to class—it's been at least ten minutes already. My teacher is going to kill me."

"Bye, good luck—text me after class and tell me what happened."

"Ok, bye."

I hung up the phone, and went back into the classroom…

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger!

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been trying to map out the rest of the storyline. Hopefully you guys will take this long-ish chapter as a reason to wait. The next chapter should be interesting. It should be out pretty soon.

Don't forget to review, please!


	4. Feeces

Disclaimer: I just realized that I haven't had one of these for any of the previous chapters! Sorry, Steph! This counts for the last three chapters plus this one! Enjoy

**Bella's POV**

For the last fifteen minutes of class, both James and I sat in our respected seats and didn't give the other a spare look. When the school bell gave out its shrill ding, the whole class practically ran out of the classroom—including James. I ran out after him and caught up with him.

_Wow, I can never stay mad at anyone for long, can I?_

"James, please slow down—I'm not as fast as you."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean anything that I sad before. I honestly, really do love you and I respect what you believe"

"Thanks, Bells"

"So does this mean that were made up?"

James chuckled and said "hmmm I'm not sure yet—let me just try one thing." He then pushed me against the wall—for the second time that day—and pushed his soft lips to mine. After a minute I broke apart the kiss and said "I'll take that as a yes, then." In response he winked at me and took his hand in mine.

"I love you."

"I love you, to."

James walked me to my second period French class; and right before class started I took out my cell and texted Edward: We r back 2gether! =]

He responded in a couple of seconds: great! I'm happy 4 u

The rest of French went by with nothing eventful, other than the fact that my teacher gave us at least two hours of homework to do, and a fat test the following day— great.

After class, James met me outside and we walked together to third period Biology. Edward and I had that class together, and James was in the room next to us. Before class James gave me a quick kiss; and Edward and I walked into the class together.

Five minutes into the class period, I was starting to feel woozy and nauseous. A couple minutes later I was having a hard time breathing and was gasping for air, barley able to focus my hand on taking notes on the lecture our teacher was giving us.

_Oh crap._

**Edward's POV**

Five minutes into class, I glanced over at Bella, from my seat across the classroom, because our teacher had said "feeces" which was our inside joke. When she had said it I chuckled and immediately turned to her, expecting that she would be doing the same thing—she wasn't. In fact, she was doing the exact opposite. Her face was tinged green and her hand was shaking. I watched her for two or three more minutes, wanting to see if she got any worse—she did. Bella dropped her pencil on the desk, and reached for the water bottle that was resting on her desk. She attempted to grab it, but missed twice—this was when I realized what was happening.

"GET THE NURSE!" I yelled, while I jumped out of my seat and sprinted towards Bella who looked as if she was about to pass out. _Crap, Bella's going to kill me for this later—I just put her in the center of attention_.

Author's note: Yea, yea, I know that it's short again; but in my defense, I wasn't sure exactly how to word the next part, and I figured that you guys would rather have this part up now, rather than have in up with the next chapter later. Anyways, I know exactly what's going to happen, so the next chapter should be up really soon. By the way, I've been having some problems figuring out how to format some things—so if you find any mistakes, PLEASE tell me. Review please!


	5. Pens

Disclaimer: Not mine =[

Author's Note: Because of all the reviews, readings, and favorites that I received for the last chapter, I've decided to give you guys the next one early—have fun!

**Edward POV**

Just as I reached her, she tumbled out of her chair and unto the floor.

"She's having an allergic reaction to something—probably peanuts. Get James from next door, he should have an Epi Pen with him; he always keeps one just incase…"

While six or seven of my classmates ran out of the classroom in search of James, I snatched Bella's bag from the floor and miraculously found an Epi Pen. (Her backpack is usually so full and cluttered with random makeup and girl stuff that I usually have problems finding a real pen—let alone an Epi one.)

"Yes!" I breathed out and then proceeded to prop her leg onto the bag and stab the pen into her thigh.

"She's not breathing!" shrieked some random girl that was surrounding us

I glance up to Bella's sweet lips to affirm the comment. "Crap" I manage to breathe out before bringing my lips to hers and supplying her much deprived lungs with oxygen. I perform CPR a couple times, until I hear the door slam open by James who was carrying an Epi Pen and looked like he was going to pass out himself.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"She must have eaten something with peanuts in it or something—call an ambulance—quick!" I continued giving her CPR

"I already did" Announced Bella's lab-partner, Angela. "They should be hear any minute now."

"As if on cue, the sirens were heard shrieking from the front of the school. Two minutes later, three large men with a stretcher sprinted into the haphazard room, spot Bella, and hurl her onto the stretcher. One of the men proceeded to put an oxygen mask on her face, and whisked the stretcher away from the room and into the ambulance in a matter of minutes.

"Dang…" said somebody from the back of the classroom.

James and I looked up at each other for a split second and then ran to the truck.

**Bella's POV**

I groggily slit my eyes open and looked around. The only person in sight was Edward, who was sitting in a hardback chair next to my bed, watching a soccer match on the small TV. "What?"

"Bella?" Edward whipped around in his seat.

"What happened?"

"Well you passed out in bio… the doctors think that you ingested peanuts."

"I haven't eaten anything all day though"

"Bella! No wonder you passed out! How can you not eat anything all day!"

"It was only third period… plus I'm on a new diet."

"Girls…" I heard him mutter to himself

"What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem?! Bella, I don't think that you have grasped the fact that you almost just died."

"There was a pen in my backpack."

"Obviously, or else you would be dead by now."

"Where's James? Where are my parents?"

"Subtle change of topic. James went to get a soda and your parents should be here any minute now. You've only been here for about ten minutes.

"Oh."

"Yea."

**Edward's POV**

I looked into Bella's eyes and saw a faint glimmer of tears. "Oh Bella—"

"No. Go away."

"Bells, what's wrong?" More tears surfaced

"I don't get what happened—how could I have passed out from peanuts without even eating them!"

"James—"

"Oh now don't go on blaming him, Edward!" The tears broke through their barrier

"No, Bella, I mean James probably ate them."

"So."

"You kissed him earlier didn't you?"

"Yea…" A couple seconds wait and "But I'm not that allergic to them!"

"Bells, if he ate them, they were on his spit, so when you exchanged spit with him—"

"EDWARD."

"Find, when you kissed him, some of those particles must have gone into your mouth, and therefore into your system."

"Ugh. Where's the doctor?"

"He already treated you—he said that you would be fine and you can go home whenever you feel up to it."

"Good—let's go."

"He didn't mean the second you wake up! Wait for your parents at least."

"What did the class do?"

"What?"

"What did the class do when I passed out?"

_Ugh, she's always so self-conscious!_

"Nothing Bella, they just called over James and an ambulance.

"Good."

"BELLA! You're awake! How are you feeling?" _Great, HE'S back._

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when mom and dad come."

"Ok, Bella."

She turned away from James, pulled up the covers, and shut her eyes.

_Awesome, maybe she's mad at him!_

James tugged on my arm and whispered "I need to talk to you, outside."

_Great, just grand._

Author's note: Sorry if my medical stuff isn't accurate—one of my friends is like allergic to everything, so I know how to use an Epi Pen—but that's about all I know about medical stuff (unless you count House!)

Ok, so I have a question for you guys, would you rather shorter chapters but more frequent updates, or longer chapters but the updates would take longer?

Also, who's heard of the swine flu? Probably everyone, but I live in California; and a school ten minutes away from me was closed down for a week because of it—I'm seriously freaked out! Review and it'll cheer me up! =]


	6. Crap

**Disclaimer:** Don't own—Don't sue

Edward POV

The second that we went outside of the room, James said, "I don't like you hitting on my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"James I was giving her CPR!"

"Yea, but there was still emotion behind it. I could tell."

"Um, you walked in like a second before I pulled away. There was no emotion behind it. She's my best friend, and that's the only emotion that was there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back in and check on her—like someone who actually likes her."

I turned around and was about to walk away from James, when he roughly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "WHAT?!" _SMACK _his fist collided into my stomach. "JAMES! What is wrong with you! Get away from me!" He hit me in the stomach one more time, and in the face once, before I reacted. I made a fist and hit him—hard—in the chest. His breath was knocked out of him and I was able to shake him off of me.

That was when a nurse turned the corner and saw two furious battered boys glaring daggers at each other.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." We said simultaneously. "We were just discussing how he almost killed my best friend when you turned the corner" I finished off.

Fear and recognition spread threw James' face for a brief second, until he threw another punch at me. I was about to retaliate, when the nurse broke us up furiously and smacked the both of us upside the head. "That was uncalled for."

James glanced over at me and then walked into Bella's room.

BELLA'S POV

James slammed the door of my small hospital room, and with a furious expression on his face, said the words that I have always dreaded since day one.

"James, you can't be serious!!"

"Do it Bella, or were over—for good" he said without an ounce of hesitation on his calm face.

Tears brimmed my eyes, as I knew what the final decision was going to end up. "James… James… I love you; please don't make me do this."

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes for a brief second and walked to the door. As he was stepping out of the cheap wood doorway, he said the tortuous words once again.

As the door slammed shut my tears brimmed over.

_I can't just abandon my friendship with Edward for James—Can I?_

**Author's Note:** Hehe cliffy! Sorry for the short chapter and long update (bad combo I know) but I have a valid excuse this time! My AP English test is tomorrow, and I'm seriously freaking out because I'm so nervous that I'm going to fail! So I've been studying for that (which is almost impossible) for the past two weeks so I haven't had time to do anything. So I decided to write and update today just because I wanted to get myself in the "writing mood." So wish me luck, please! =]


End file.
